Away From the Sun
by Sara A. Black
Summary: Long ago, there were two young men, both belonged to abusive families, both destined for lives in darkness. Both had dark hair and eyes, and would find each other on a misserably rainy London Night. They made a promise to each other, but would it be kept?


~*~*~*~

_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense_

The rain was pouring down relentlessly as he ran, the too big sweater clinging uncomfortably to his slight frame as he ran. He could still hear his father yelling.

_Can anyone tell what I've done? _

He didn't do anything bad, he'd just did as told, made sure everything was quiet while his father slept...he hadn't meant to cast a spell of silence over the telephone…he wanted to see his mom too.

_I miss the life  
I miss the colors of the world _

That's why they came to London, his mother ran from his father, she'd promised to come back for him, but they'd chased after her. Panting from all the running, he turned into an alley, his long black hair obscuring his eyes. It wasn't until he hit the wall that he knew it was a dead-end. He hit hard, then harder as he fell backwards into a puddle behind him. Tears began to flow with rain as he began to cry out, for his mother, for anyone.

_  
Can anyone tell where I am? _

~*~*~*~

_'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun_

He moved to press himself out of sight and against the wall, he could at least get out of the rain a little bit this way, though drops still fell cold and icy on him. He sniffed and stifled his sobs, and suddenly made them stop, when he heard the loud blare of a horn not to far away. A few tense minutes later, he heard running outside of the shallow alley, heard someone trip, a quiet curse.

_That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again _

Swallowing he pulled his knees closer to himself and looked up, eyes wide as there a silhouette took a few steps back from the street into the alley watching the lamplit streets without, long hair, dark and damp as the boys own, clung to the newcomers dresslike garment….a robe, a wizard.

_  
Away from the sun again  
_

*~*~*~*

_  
I'm over this _

_He'd ran out already panting, his hand holding his cheek, and his entire body_ aching. At least his mother only used her hands and words, but his father had taken out his wand. He cursed and ran into the rain, he knew his house was disappearing among the muggle houses behind him, he wished he'd never have to see that house again, never see them again.

_I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here _

He couldn't take it anymore, his family was so…so mean! So evil! He'd made a new friend, a muggle boy that had moved in…but his parents drove the boy and his parents away. They said that their family was too good and too noble to interact with muggles! He tripped on the hem of his robe and tore. He bit back a sob and cursed again.

_The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up _

Their family was too good for everything! What was the point of being a part of a pureblood family, where the sky is the limit, when you couldn't be friends with anyone you wanted? What was the point of anything when you couldn't have friends?!

_Back into the world I know_

*~*~*~*

_And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun _

He ran across the street and across the cobblestones, splashing loudly, his robe seeming to weigh a ton with all of the water that soaked into the thick expensive wool. He tripped and turned just in time to see headlights speeding to a stop in front of him, the squeal of the muggle vehicle's tires and the blare of a horn.

_  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun _

The light washed over his pale skin, streaked with angry tears beneath the rain, his long black hair laying flat and sticking to his face, the robes hanging heavy and strait. The driver of the car stepped out and called to the little illuminated girl if she was alright, where were her parents? He shouted an insult at the muggle as he regained himself and started running again, leaving the confused unmagical man standing in the rain still, holding his car door open.

_  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms _

He heard the car door slam and turned to see the muggle man beginning to chase after him, calling out words full of worry. Where are your parents? Where are you going? Are you lost? Are you alright? He continued to run, and felt the man's grip on his wrist, as though the man would pull him into a tight hug of comfort.

_That care about the ones like me _

No, it was a trick! Why would this muggle help him?! He pulled out of the man's grasp and ran faster. He rounded a corner and tripped, cursing. There was an opening, an alleyway. He dashed into it and out of sight, pressing himself against the wall, trying to stay out of sight.

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
_

~*~*~*~

_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't tell what I've done _

They were coming closer! The wizard that ran into the alley! Could they want to hurt him for being a half blood?! He continued to cower for a few moments as he watched the other young wizard watch around the corner, maybe he was running away too? No, he had to get out of there! He ran forward to get out of the alley, better to die trying than crying.

*~*~*~*

_And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me_

He saw the other boy only just in time as the muggle came around the corner, in a flash, he wrapped his sopping arms around another dark haired boy that seemed just as damp as he was, just as frightened. He hugged the other boy, only a few inches shorter than himself, to his chest, a hand over the others mouth. He whispered quietly to him to hush. The moment seemed to last forever and yet was like nothing as the muggle came and went past the shady alley, and the boy in his arms slowly relaxed, as though resigned…or hopeful.  
_  
'Cause now again I've found myself_

He pushed against the taller boy briefly, trying to get him to let go, but he would not. The robed capture instead placed his head on the younger boy's shoulder and spoke quietly, begging his captive to stand this…just a bit longer.

_So far down, away from the sun _

The sound of tears entered his voice and made the half blood stop, what could this wizard possibly have to cry about? His voice shook, with tears of his own, asking what was wrong…

_  
That shines into the darkest place _

At this question he laughed, cold and hard like the bark of a beaten dog, he had been going to snap back at him, rebuke him…but instead, the truth began rolling out past his lips, his family, how they treated everyone, even their own son…how even when you were a pure blood, the world was more a cage than anything else.

_I'm so far down, away from the sun _

He couldn't believe what he heard as he heard the story, and felt the robed wizard's arms tighten around him in a possessive and protective nature as he spoke. Swallowing and shaking slightly as the tale was finished, he felt his own plight spilling forth as well, though he knew it may mean his life. His pure blood mother married a muggle who got her pregnant, and now abused them both, all the fighting, the screaming. He only had one real friend, and she was muggle born. He couldn't be friends with muggles because his mother was frightened they might hate him, and he couldn't be friends with other wizards, because these days, it wasn't safe anymore to be around a half blood.

_  
That shines to light the way for me_

Sirius listened to the words of the other young wizard in his arms and slowly released him, the rain was slowing to a drizzle as he turned the young man in his arms to face him. He looked him over, they were so alike…both dark haired and fair skinned young men, their families broken, and each so lonely. Sirius hugged the other boy, and told him he would be going to Hogwarts this September…and that he better be there.

_  
To find my way back into the arms _

Severus was more shocked by the words than the hug and pulled away, wiping away his tears rather pointlessly with his itchy sweater sleeve. The two dark eyed young men stared each other in the eyes. Severus cleared his throat before asking him one question…why?

_  
That care about the ones like me _

"Because," Sirius said with confidence and a smile, gripping the other boy's shoulders and winking with a laugh. "We're friends now, we told each other our secrets. We know each other better than anyone else right? Why else? You're my friend now, and I don't want to give that up. My parents can't chase you away there…promise me you'll be there?"

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

Severus blinked and nodded, the rain letting up all the way finally. He smiled at the taller boy and nodded again with hope coloring his every word. "I'll be there, I promise!"

_Oh no..._

Sirius waited on the platform…he wondered if he'd ever see that boy again. At a flash of dark hair he looked up, and there was another dark haired boy standing next to him, a smile on his face. This bespeckled young man rubbed his nose before smiling at Sirius. "Hey, I'm James? You want to be friends?"

He blinked, could he be the same boy? He looked him up and down, he was about the same height, and he could have lost his glasses…Sirius smiled. "Sure…I'm Sirius Black."

_Yeah..._

Severus ran away from his mother as soon as he could to change into his second hand robes and looked around, where was the boy he met? Maybe already on the train? He ran toward one of the doors and past two other boys. The one with the glasses tripped him and he barely caught himself on the door, the one with the long hair was holding his cloak to hold him up. When he turned around, the long haired one was frowning at the one with the glasses, and glanced his grayish eyes back at Severus with an apologetic smile, releasing his cloak. Severus heard the one with the glasses, James, ask why the long haired one, Sirius it seemed, stopped him. He could barely hear Sirius as he back peddled and said something like 'come on man, too easy of a target' Severus heard the voice, and recognized it, pausing a moment as though to turn around until he heard Sirius's voice, "Did you see he was already in his robes? His family must be broke…I mean really, and they aren't all that good really"

Severus swallowed and turned away running down the hall until he saw a flash of red hair, Lilly Evens…she was his friend, at least…and she wouldn't raise his hopes…He'd spent months hoping to hear Sirius' voice again, to talk to him, the boy that seemed like his kindred spirit. He clenched his teeth and bit back tears. "I hate you Sirius…"

"What is it Severus?" Lilly patted the seat next to her, giving him a questioning look.

He threw himself into the seat across from her and leaned on the arm of the seat, his chin in his hand, closing his eyes to keep from crying. He snapped at Lilly "It's nothing Lilly…" He stared out the window as she listened to her chat with others that joined them, until Sirius and James entered. He became more and more tense with his personal grief, and it wasn't long until James tried something else as the train began to move…and Sirius just sat there, and laughed as well. Severus glared at Sirius, but James more…he was the one who stole Sirius from him, he'd get him back for it some day…he promised himself, he'd get his friend back.

_I'm gone..._

Sirius leaned against the pure white pillars of the entrance to the after life. He was 20 again, at his prime, before all the business with Azkaban, and he was waiting. He watched as the veal appeared next to him, and watched as someone fell through. He grabbed the man's cloak and held it so that the man wouldn't fall.

Severus spun around and yanked his cloak away, a 30 year old version of himself, a time when he had been happy teaching and had moved on past all of the insanity of the war before it had started again. "You! This must be hell…"

"No actually, this is just the platform really" He held up his hand with a smirk. "Looks kind of like 9¾ doesn't it?" He slipped his hands into the white washed jeans he wore beneath a silvery gray robe.

He watched Sirius apprehensively as he felt his own attire relax into a simple black robe over a deep green sweater and a white button up shirt, the rest casual black. "Get to the point Black" Why was Sirius not being as much of an ass as usual? And therefore even more of one.

"Right, well," He leaned forward and pushed off of the pillar, walking over the great white expanse that seemed both a floor, the walls, and the ceiling… He turned to face Severus, flipping his hair out of his face as he'd always done. "I just realized that 9¾ was somewhere that I made a mistake that changed both our lives if you don't mind me saying." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held a coin in his hand, an old muggle coin from 27 years prior. "You dropped this that day" He flipped the coin back at Severus and smirked a little, though there seemed to be a scowl behind it, but not aimed at the other man.

Severus caught it and stared at it. "So you remember now?" He laughed harshly. "It took you 27 years you mangy dog"

Sirius shook his head. "25 actually…death makes you realize things that you didn't when you were alive…and also makes you less inclined to hold grudges…you'll learn pretty quick." He put his hands back in his pockets and leaned back onto his heels watching Severus, his eyes calm, but a little nervous. "I made you make a promise to me, and damn it all, I certainly didn't repay you for it. So, I'm here…and you're here…you fulfilled your half of the promise."

"There was only one half of the promise, you made me promise to come and I did. I would have anyway," He couldn't look at Sirius, that traitor.

"Yeah well, I didn't fulfill my side of it, and I'm to stubborn not to try at this point. My word's worth something damn it, and I'm going to try to make sure I keep it."

"You never promised anything."

"Not out loud, but I promised I would be your friend. To myself, and silently to you. We almost had it a couple of times before-"

"You would screw it up again!"

"Hey Pot this is Kettle just thought I catch you through the Floo Network!" They glared at each other for the longest time before Sirius spoke quietly. "We both made stupid mistakes, and I don't regret the friends I had…except for Peter of course, I wished I'd killed him when I'd had the chance…But I do regret you weren't one of them" He looked up at Snape, the sound of rain suddenly seeming to fill the place. "Look, you just decide, and I'll follow it alright?" He shrugged and gave Severus the same stubborn look he always did, only this one wasn't asking for a fight. "What's it going to be Severus?"

Severus blinked and looked Sirius in the eyes…the dog was serious…entirely so…He felt old hopes rear up but forced them down. As with the first time he and Sirius met, things were pouring out of his mouth that he would never have let slip. "How will James feel about this?" He sneered a little, though he was genuinely conserned.

Sirius shrugged again and stared walking towards the edge of the platform where a door was forming, as if to board a train. "He'll get over it, we've got all of eternity to smooth things out right? I gave him 9 happy years of my life and 2 of my death. You've gotten the short end of the stick…so…if you'll take me, come get me." He smirked and climbed into the car that had formed beside him, and out of sight.

Severus stood there for a moment…all these years later, and he really was waiting in the train now…He closed his fist tight around the muggle coin and clenched his jaw, dashing to the car and into it as the whistle blew, Sirius wasn't getting away again.


End file.
